James Miki
Kojirō James Miki is from Lavender Town in the Kanto region. He's a former member of Team Rocket and is now a member of the Tekiyoku, mainly associated with Jessie and Meowth. He's a Water Manipulator. Background * Some of the information in this article comes from James's actual information in the Pokémon anime. Other information was made up and changed for this series. James, Jessie, and Meowth were a part of Team Rocket in the past. They know Ash from his early days in Kanto. They usually followed him on his journey, plotting to try to steal his Pikachu and other Pokémon he encountered. Character Present James first appeared with Jessie and Meowth in Episode 6 when Alain, Ash, and Dawn were in Lumiose City to get Shizuku. Ash recognized the three from Kanto, while the three did not know he was traveling with Alain. A fight ensued for the Water Plate. It was largely an easy win for Alain and Ash, partly from Meowth goofing around with a ball of yarn he found during the fight. After the fight, the Team Rocket trio left the area. Meowth forgot his ball of yarn and went back to get it. When he was there, he found the Water Plate just lying on the ground. Surprised, he picked it up and brought it back to James and Jessie, who were ecstatic. They're not sure why it was left, but the Tekiyoku was now in possession of the Water Plate. Personality James is the calmer one of the three, in large contrast with Jessie. He prefers to analyze situations a little better before acting, but he's often not successful in this, due to Jessie's quick temper. He and Meowth will usually do whatever Jessie says for the group. James calmness might explain why he was fit to become a Water Manipulator. As a whole, the three are more serious now than they were back in Kanto. Regardless, they are regarded as some of the "worst fighters in the Tekiyoku". Trivia Naming * His first name, Kojiro, is his Japanese name in the anime. ** It mainly comes from Sasaki Kojirō, a famed Japanese swordsman who is mainly known from a duel where he was killed by Miyamoto Musashi. Also from this, "Musashi" is the Japanese name for Jessie to add to this naming scheme.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/James#Name_origin ** Additionally, this name comes from "Jirō", which is a name meaning "second son". This is compared to the Japanese name for Butch (another former Team Rocket member who rivaled James). His Japanese name is "Kosaburō", which comes from "Saburō", meaning "third son". * His middle name, James, is his name in the English dub of the anime. It comes from Jesse James, a famed American outlaw. That is also where the English name for Jessie came from as well. * His last name, Miki, is the surname of his Japanese voice actor, Shin'ichirō Miki.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/James General * His birthday, March 18th, is another reference to his Japanese voice actor, Shin'ichirō Miki, as this is his birthdate.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shin%27ichir%C5%8D_Miki References Category:Characters Category:Tekiyoku Category:Manipulators Category:Male Characters